


Adventures of Link

by ZeldaHijinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, breath of the wild
Genre: Other, Requests, Scenarios, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaHijinks/pseuds/ZeldaHijinks
Summary: Link requests, and one shots. Each story is different.





	1. Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at https://zeldahijinks.tumblr.com/

In all the time Link had known you, he notice that you always traveled by foot. He didn’t find it at all that completely strange as other travelers went by foot as well, but he had at least seen the ones who travel grand distance riding horseback. To be honest, it was not that big of a deal to him, but it left him to wonder if you even knew how to ride a horse. And so, one day while the two of you were at the Wetland Stable Link was lounging against the wooden fence while you tended to a small campfire. He had been chewing the stem of wheat when he glanced over you and took it out of his mouth to tickle the nape of your neck.

The feathery sensation cause you to cringe into your neck, smacking the stem away from you before giving the stink eye to Link. He was unperturbed while he peered down at you and nodded his head to the horses in the stables. Raising a brow at Link, you patted your behind before standing up and inquiring aloud, “Hm? What? You want to go riding?” He only nodded his head, before tucking the stem back between his lips. Curiously you cocked your head to the side, “You don’t need my permission, go on ahead. I’ll be here.”

He gave you a pointed look before shaking his head ‘no’ and gestured you accompanied him. It took a second to guess where he was getting at, but once it clicked you let out a loud, “Oh!”. And nervously bit your lip, feeling a tad feeblish. “Well, I guess… but I gotta be honest, Link, I never learned how to ride a horse.” He gave a gentle smile as his assumptions were correct, and lifted himself off the fence before moving towards the stables. Your eyes followed him as he made his way and he looked back beckoning you to follow him and you skipped to his side.

He pulled Epona from the stable, petting their neck lovingly while the two of them came back to where you were standing. It was slightly daunting how large Epona was compared to you, and they nuzzled against Link’s face while he let out a laugh. You smiled at them, thinking how adorable it was Link had such a great connection with his horse. He made sure the saddle wasn’t constricting Epona too much and wasn’t pinching anywhere before he grabbed your hand pulling you towards the horse.

You weren’t sure what to do with yourself when Link assisted you up on the saddle and felt being atop the horse was even more daunting. In a short time, your thighs felt strange not used to sitting so wide and held onto the horn of the saddle for dear life as Link made his way up behind you. His arms encompassed your sides reaching for the reins and clicked his tongue causing Epona to start trotting. It caused you to squeeze your thighs and tighten on the horn in fear, but Link chuckled before patting one of your shoulders reassuringly.

It wasn’t so bad, you thought, even if the ride was a little bumpy it was becoming a thrill riding a horse for the first time. While Link steered Epona around the lands you took in all the sights as if you had never seen them before. Link smiled thoughtfully, and then gently pressed Epona’s side signaling to pick up speed. You made strange noises at the unexpected acceleration and grabbed onto Link’s forearms to steady yourself, “Uhhh, Link?” You called out unsure and he just laughed in merriment as Epona was now full on running. The slight fear that bubbled melded into exhilaration and laughter as Link joined while the three of you ran around the Wetlands.

After sometime, Link had Epona come to a stop and got down to help you off as well. Your legs ached and the inner of your thighs began to fall asleep. You smack your thighs a couple of times to alleviate the prickling feeling while Link brought Epona to the stream. As you continued to stretch Link came up to you holding a small traveling cup full of water and you gulped it down gratefully. He smiled at you and point a thumb questionably back at Epona and you had to look between the two to gauge what he wanted. He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and went back to collect Epona.

He gestured for you to get back on and you only thought it meant he wanted to go back to the stable. So, without hesitation struggled your way back upon the large horse, but when he did not make a move to get back on with you is when you started feeling a burst of anxiety. He grabbed your hands and made you take hold of Epona’s reins, and pointed his finger with the reins indicating how to turn. “You want to teach me?” You asked, staring confused at the reins in your hands. He only nodded enthusiastically and melted you with his beaming smile.

At first, it was a bit terrifying being on the horse on your own while Link guided Epona in a circle. Link had taught you how to let Epona know when you wanted to pick up speed or slow down, and even when to stop. It was unusual getting used to the call of commands while riding, and Epona let out calls of frustrations when you mixed the signals up. They whipped their tail in displeasure, and Link cooed and petted Epona trying to sooth them you were still a novice.

Eventually, you had a better sense of what you were doing, but were getting bored of going around in a circle and asked, “Hey, Link? Would it be okay if I tried walking Epona myself?” He furrowed his brows concerned, but let out a sigh and then nodded his head. He let go feeling a sense of uncertainty as he watched you make your rounds without him. It was kind of invigorating being alone on top of such a majestic animal and felt pretty good you had a handle of riding a horse. In your head you tried to remember what was the signal to trot and none to gently kicked Epona’s side causing them to rear up, letting out a distressed neigh and booked it!

A horrified scream left your throat not at all used to balancing at such speed and rough ride. Each gallop Epona strived for caused you to slide back off the saddle, struggling to hold on to the reins, causing them to cry out being forcibly tugged back. Epona reared up on their hind legs throwing you ungracefully to the ground as they darted off into the distance. You rolled across a short distance before picking yourself up and spitting out grass and dirt. Link hurriedly rushed to your side and kneel beside you checking for any broken bones. 

He brushed pebbles and pieces of grass stuck in your hair away. He was shocked when Epona sped off with you and was terrified seeing you thrown off so harshly, but he now was only growing confused as while you slowly started laughing. He wasn’t sure if it was the deliria from the fall, but he was growing more concern, if not a itsy bit afraid, as your laughter burst out into a full on cackle. You threw your arms into the air, whooping and cheering boorishly before falling back to stare at the blue sky. Link leaned over into your view before you chortled, “Could we do that again?”


	2. Uncanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Link has a flashback of his old s/o

Link’s legs ached and his back was sore, but he couldn’t imagine how Epona felt after a day’s travel. He hunched over in his saddle and blinked wearily at the twilight above. He pulled out his Sheikah slate to looked for a stable to get some needed rest for the night, and sighed in relief that one happened to be not too far away. He clicked his tongue and pulled on her reins gently spurring Epona towards their new destination.

Once they had arrived at the stable and Epona was put in her stable for the night, Link took it upon himself to grab a meal before he turned in for the night. Luckily this stable had it’s own saloon with food, and was partially inside the establishment. Link made his way over to a table just on the edge of the wide entrance, and sat there for a bit staring at the twinkling specks in the sky. A wave of contentment befell him and he could feel the aching stress of the day begin to catch up with him. He knew after a hearty meal and a good night’s rest he’d be back in tip top shape and make his way out of here once dawn broke.

As he leaned back against the wooden bench a server approached his table. It took him a moment to feel their presence and only opened his eye when he heard them cough. His eyes fell on them and took in their appearance, but he didn’t understand why his stomach churn staring upon this stranger. They gave a slow smile and slightly tilted their head to the side before holding up a pad to take his order, “What will you have tonight?”

He could feel himself break out into a cold sweat as their voice wafted into his eardrums. His veins slowly pulsed and he could feel the deep pumping of his heart, but he did not want to alarm or concern this person so he attempted to keep a cool facade. Link could only shrug his shoulders, the motion proving to be a lot more difficult than he could imagine, and he gestured for a menu.

“Oh! Of course, sorry about that!” And the person quickly sped off and came back a moment’s later. They handed the menu to Link and he felt hesitant reaching for the piece of paper, but he swallowed the anxious feelings and grabbed for the menu. The moment he pulled back his hand, his eyes fell upon the server’s wrist which it adorned a weaved bracelet with something of gold braided through it. He never thought anyone could feel as if they caught the cold touch of death while feeling the heat of Calamity Ganon’s wrath.

He felt his body paralyzed and he struggled trying to gain some sense of reality, but his vision bled to white before he even knew what happened.

An axe swung at his face causing Link to immediately back flipped out of range then used the momentum to spring himself forward and driving his blade right into the Yiga member’s stomach. They screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground, but before Link could relax he heard something snap behind him. He dropped low and twisted his body to back slash with his trusted blade, but he was kicked in the head from behind and was flung across the dirt. He struggled to sit up as his vision swam and through one eye watched as the two Yigas stalk him like vultures.

A shadow sped behind them, each other their necks twisted with a long resonating ‘crack’. They dropped on the ground like rag-dolls before the boy. Link blinked before he looked back up into your face and watched as you patted your hands as if they were covered in dirt. You gave him a cool stare before lending him a hand, but he took a moment to pout before he grasped your hand using your weight to lift himself up. 

You could only roll your eyes while he continued to sulk about. “Oh come on, don’t be mad at me because I saved you.” But he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows further, and you sighed, “I am not apologizing you got your butt handed to you.” He slug your shoulder gently, making you laugh, “Fine, fine, you can have the bananas, you weirdo.”

He snatched them from your satchel with a heavy pout and you continued to give him a smug smile. Your eyes wandered to his side burns and immediately suppressed a laugh, but you weren’t quick enough and blew raspberries with your lips. Link gave a questionable stare before he followed your gaze to the ground off to the side. He saw remembrance on his hair, and he flung his hand to his face with a loud ‘smack’. 

He groaned displeased feeling his hair was uneven and searched through his own bag for a bandanna. You could only laugh and wipe the tears from your eyes as you made your way over to the discarded strands of hair. You picked them up, dusting the sand off of them and plopped your bum on a tree stump nearby. Swiftly, you went to work as Link peer over your shoulder.

You turned around not too long after and held out your hands with a cheery, “Ta-daaah~!” Within your hands was a leather strips and his strands of hair braided together, Link gave it a raised brow before he pointing between himself and the bracelet. You buzzed him before turning around and slipping the bracelet on. “This is my trophy to commemorate the day I saved your hide.” He pursed his lips in dissatisfaction and you could only roll your eyes before leaning over and pecking his cheek.

“Well, it’s your fault you never thought of saving my hair. You’re too concern with lizard tails and Lynel’s skulls.” Link wrapped his arms under your armpits, bringing you in a headlock and you squealed before laughing. “Okay, okay! I’ll make you one!” He was pleased with that and leaned over to capture your chuckling lips…..

When he went to open eyes he felt queasy seeing the person standing before him look frighteningly too similar to you, and that he was no longer in the Great Plateau showering you with kisses. He felt bile rise to the back of his throat and beads of sweat dripped from his chin, the server before him looked incredibly apprehensive and worried.

“Sir, are you alright?” They leaned down and Link had to pull himself away from them. He was so conflicted, where was he? He couldn’t be sure if this was a dream or what vision clouding his mind was real. All he knew that he was no longer hungry and he wanted to go lay down, but the server was far too concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t move, I’ll grab you some water!” And they sped off again leaving Link to his swarming thoughts.

Who are they? Why did they look so similar to you? Was it you? Did you somehow survive all this time and never age? But that couldn’t be, there was no possible way. He held his face in his hands and leaned against the table and slowly gasped for air. They had your bracelet, that was his hair! They must have some connection to you and he needed to know. He needed to know what happened to you, what became of you? His thoughts cluttered his mind and each question that arises deafened him to his surroundings even further.

“Here you are, sir-” The server yelped as Link’s hand snatched their hand adorning the bracelet. He gave them desperate eyes that glimmered with stressed tears. They looked even more concerned as they try to wrench their hand away and Link could not find the words to explain opting to grab the bracelet.

They looked between his shaking, sweat covered palm, and timidly asked, “W-what? My bracelet? What about i-it?” And he could almost scream, but he remained silent despite his growing tension. He hung his head low and let out a shaky breath. He looked up at them with a much more relaxed face, but the server was freaked out to say the least. They didn’t know whether or not to walk away from this traveler, but something in the back of their mind beckoned them to stay.

Beckoned them to talk.

They took the seat in front of him and slid the glass of water to him. He greedily snatched it and chugged it down not realizing just how parched he was and how light headed he actually felt. The server sat their patiently while he regained his composure and they twiddled the bracelet on their wrist. When Link felt his body become numb and the anxiety dulled, he gently pointed to the bracelet and gestured where they got it. 

“This? Do you want to know about this? Well, it’s been in my family for years.” The server meant no harm, but their innocent explanation caused a tearing in his chest. He did not like where this was going, but he made no change to his fragile calm facade. “I inherited it from my Great Grandparent a few years back, I wish I could have met them.”

He felt a cold spike shoot through his chest and he remained still as a scarecrow. The server fidget uncomfortably, and decided that explaining everything would quickly get this over with.

But Link gestured to the golden strands they were fiddling and they spoke feeling unsure, “It’s apparently human hair. I thought it was horse hair, but this is supposed to be hair from the Hero who fell to Ganon a hundred years ago.” They smiled sadly, “My folks told me it was my Great Grandparent’s good luck charm, but I found a journal of theirs saying it was their most precious item. They called it their ‘trophy’.”

The glass in Link’s hands split under his grasp, and the server gasped as the pieces shattered across the table top. Link sat there quietly and blankly stared at his bleeding palm. The server in front of them panicked and quickly stood up, “Oh Hylia, does it hurt?! Let me go grab some bandages!” 

They sped off once more and frantically looked for the first aid kit. They were cursing under their breath, but they were heavily confused from the traveler’s behavior. However, they did not want to dwell on it and slow them down while he sat there with blood dripping everywhere. They rushed back as soon as they could.

As they made their way over, they came to a halt to see the table was empty. They looked around, but he was nowhere in sight, and let their gaze drop to the ground feeling dejected. It was then they spotted droplets of blood trailing outside and they quickly followed it. It was then out in the darkness the server saw the traveler speeding off on his horse. They could not understand the feeling of loss as they watch light from his lantern fade in the distance…


End file.
